Kikyou's One Desire
by Aonir-of-Bastok
Summary: Kikyou finds herself surrounded by her loved ones but they all seem to be hiding a vital secret. Even Inuyasha is acting strange. The Shikon no Tama hinders her in her quest to discover the secret and Kaede's strange behavior isn't helping. Her question,
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I am not Takahashi Rumiko and I do not own any of his characters nor his world. This is strictly a story written by a fan of the show so please do not sue me.

_((Author's Note:Due to a request by my friends, I've decided to continue this story and put it back on FanFiction.net. Hope you enjoy.))_

Chapter One

It was midsummer in Feudal Japan. The sun beat down upon the land with unforgiving force with only a slight breeze, which was warm, to cool all who were beneath the sun's harsh rays. A young woman, around eighteen years of age, wearing a red hanako and white gi-not very cool for this season- made her way slowly down the empty dirt road that ran close to a village. Small beads of sweat dripped down the sides of her face from beneath her thick black hair and it did not take long before the full effect of the heat had hit her.

She was tired, having walked an unknown distance with a full quiver of arrows and a sturdy long bow on her back. Just ahead of her, she saw a shady tree that was very inviting. Taking her time so not to exhaust herself too much more, she made her way to the tree and gently lay her bow and quiver to one side of the tree before sitting down. The shade made the breeze seem much cooler, the sound of birds was soothing and soon, she felt her eyes slowly become heavier until, finally, she closed them, drifting into a sweet slumber.

Time drifted by without wavering, she slept peacefully beneath the tree when a familiar voice rose from above her.

"Kikyou...Kikyou, are you okay?" He said softly. Kikyou looked up, her vision slightly blurry. She noticed the familiar red gi and hanako, beautiful silver hair, and shimmering golden eyes of a young half demon.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kikyou...you had me worried. Your sister has been pestering me all day." He groaned.

Kikyou laughed and rose to her feet. She grabbed her quiver and bow and readied herself to leave when Inuyasha held out his hand. She looked at his hand to see the string of the Shikon no Tama dangling from it.

"The jewel. Why do you have it?" She heard herself say.

He scratched his head.

"I thought it was wiser to take it with me rather than leave it in the village for someone to take...since..." He stopped himself from saying any more and quickly placed the jewel in Kikyou's hands, closing her fingers tightly around the jewel as if holding it for a moment longer would drive him mad.

Thoroughly confused but not bothering to give it any more thought, Kikyou smiled gently at Inuyasha's slightly blushing face and stood before him.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She placed a hand softly on his cheek. Inuyasha's eyes widened for a moment then returned to normal.

"We need to get you back to the village. The villagers will have cows if you aren't back by nightfall." He said with a grin. Kikyou nodded in agreement to his statement and turned toward the path that she knew was home. "Uh...Kikyou..."

"Yes?" She turned around to face him to see he held a strange expression in his eyes.

"We need to hurry...hop onto my back."

Kikyou felt a jolt shoot through her. Inuyasha wanted her to be on his back. It had been a while since she had done this and she was a little nervous. She knew he would not drop her but she was still nervous. Her heart rate increased slightly, she would be close to Inuyasha, something she could only do in the solitude of the forest, and they would be seen. She was, to her surprise, excited by this idea and quickly placed the Shikon no Tama around her neck and allowed Inuyasha to help her onto his back.

"All right, Inuyasha. Let us hurry." She said quickly as Inuyasha stood up.

"Right. Here we go!" He said in a cocky tone as he dashed down the path and leapt high into the air. The sun was setting and the sky was a warm pink. Kikyou looked at the scenery in awe of the beauty that it held. The land was a painting in itself. Colors mixed and blended in harmony and the lake in the distance reflected the dusk sky, giving the appearance of another world was beneath its waters. She heard herself whisper 'Oh, Inuyasha" under her breath and gasped, praying to the gods and goddesses that he had not heard her.

Inuyasha landed then took to the air once more, covering amazing distance. Kikyou could smell his sweet scent on the breeze and nuzzled her head against his back. Inuyasha smiled to himself, he knew, deep down inside himself, that he wanted to be with her but he did not know how. She was a priestess, a miko of the shrine in the village, and he was nothing more than a lowly half-demon. There was no real chance.

Within minutes, Inuyasha landed just a few feet away from the village entrance and smiled to himself about, not only the time he made in getting Kikyou to the village, but also that he had held Kikyou for a small moment. Inuyasha knelt down, allowing Kikyou to get down, all though part of him desired that she stay.

"You have my thanks, Inuyasha." Kikyou said in a gentle voice as Inuyasha stood up.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak when the voice of a small girl rose from down the street.

"Sister Kikyou!!" Shouted a young girl with dark hair wearing a yellow kimono with black leaf patters on it as she ran toward the two of them, her eyes flaming with anger.

"Kaede?" Kikyou heard herself say, catching Inuyasha's attention.

"Yeah, she's the one that pestered me to death...you do remember, right?" He asked, concern in his voice.

Kikyou turned to him with a confused expression on her face.

"Of course I know my own little sister. Why would I not?"

Inuyasha looked away.

"I'll tell you later...after she is asleep. Come find me in the forest." He said softly as Kaede neared, then took off, leaping on top of houses as he made his way to the forest.

Kikyou fell deep into thought, forgetting about Kaede's charge. It was not long before she was quickly brought back into reality as a heavy force thrust into her stomach, knocking her off balance. Kikyou wobbled for a moment, then lost it, falling to the dirt with Kaede latched to her waist.

"Kaede, what is the matter with you?" She asked, catching her breath.

Kaede looked up at Kikyou.

"Why did you go away!? You left me all alone without telling me or anyone where you were going!" She wined and removed herself from Kikyou and onto her knees. "I was worried...you said you would never leave me alone."

Kikyou smiled at Kaede as she sat up and placed a hand on Kaede's cheek.

"I promise you, Kaede, I shall not leave you alone...never."

Kaede smiled and hopped to her feet.

"Hurry, big sister! I made dinner for us." She ran off ahead a few steps then looked back to see Kikyou dusting herself off. Kaede wrinkled her face and ran back, going behind Kikyou and began to push lightly against her. "Hurry..."

Kikyou laughed a little as Kaede ushered her home. She was pleased to see that, her wandering had not affected the village too much.

"Good evening, Lady Kikyou. Nice to see you up and about." A villager said, bowing to her. Kaede grabbed Kikyou's hand and pulled her along, not allowing Kikyou time to reply to the man.

"Kaede, is it truly of high importance that we return home?"

"Yes!" Kaede exclaimed, stopping outside their hut. "I made it special!"

Kikyou nodded and allowed Kaede to lead her inside where, upon the table, lay a spread for a group of, at least, four people. Kikyou's eyes were wide at the dinner spread and she glanced down to Kaede, whose face was beaming with pride.

"You did all of this by yourself, Kaede?" Kikyou asked, suspecting that Kaede had not.

"Yes, but Miare's mother helped me fix some of it."

Kikyou smiled and hugged Kaede tightly. "You need not worry about such things as making dinner. It is my duty."

"But I want to be like you, Sister Kikyou."

"You shall, one day, Kaede. Do not hasten time. You shall grow up one day. For now, play and rest."

Kaede gave Kikyou a strange look, shook her head, then ran to the table, motioning for Kikyou to come and eat. Kikyou smiled gently and did as Kaede instructed. Fortunately, Kaede had noticeably worn herself out and, before long, a full stomach and Kikyou's presence had lulled her into a peaceful slumber. Unfortunately, she had fallen asleep in Kikyou's arms and Kikyou had to meet Inuyasha in the forest.

Kikyou gazed outside of the window at the nearly full moon that beamed over the village. Her heart began to beat quickly as the seconds passed her by. She gazed down at Kaede's sleeping form then back out into the night. She knew that she had to see Inuyasha in order to clear the confusion filling her head. She inhaled deeply and as silently as possible and began to lift Kaede up, into her arms, and began to slowly carry her to her mat.

"Rest well, Kaede..." Kikyou darted her attention back outside then back down to the sleeping Kaede, "please...do not wake before I return."

Kikyou grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows, securing them over her shoulder, then rushed quickly and quietly out the door and into the dark streets of the village. She took a few steps toward the fields when the sound of two men was heard. Kikyou's heart leapt into her throat and she ducked between her hut and another. She covered her mouth with her right hand, her left hand holding her bow steady, and began to calm herself down, slowing her breathing just so that she could not be noticed with ease.

"I'm glad to have the priestess, Kikyou, back in the village." One man said as he changed the hand gripping his spear.

"Yeah," replied the other male holding onto his hilt, "my wife says that with Kikyou back, everything will be perfect." The man stopped and looked around, just missing Kikyou's hidden form.

"Hey, you see something?" The other man asked, readying his spear.

The swordsman shook his head.

"Nah. Just an animal." The two continued on. "Did anyone say what happened to Kikyou to make her..."

Kikyou strained to listen but the men had moved out of range and she had no time to follow. She darted back into the streets and took off toward the fields. She had to find Inuyasha, but where did he say he would be? Kikyou strained her head to think, trying hard to remember. What was wrong with her? She was unable to remember much of anything. Did he even specify?

Kikyou dashed down the stairs and along the path through the fields and into the forest. Her heart was beating inside her head causing a slight pain to rise. The warmth of the summer's night was not of any help. She could feel her legs wanting to buckle beneath her, wanting to send her to the ground. Her head was growing light; the world began to spin into blurs of green, blue, and black. She stopped running and held onto her head, praying to the gods that it would stop.

Peaking through the whirling mass that was the forest, she could tell she was in a clearing but where, she did not know. Images, broken and quick rushed past her mind's eye, creating further confusion. What was going on? Where was she? She tried to cry out for help, but no noise came from her throat. A red blur zipped passed and Kikyou felt slight hope fill her as her legs gave.

She opened her mouth to shout but only a meager whisper emerged.

"Inu...ya...sha..."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Crickets chirped and the sound of river water trickling over small rocks and pebbles became noticeable. The area was blurred, a large smudge of color with a strange, human-like figure just above. As the picture cleared, the golden eyes of a silver-haired half-demon with the ears of a dog became known.  
"Kikyou...are you all right?" He said gently.  
Kikyou blinked several times, trying to remember exactly what had happened to her before now. She tried to sit up quickly but the dizziness over came her again and she fell limp.  
"Be careful. Don't over do it."  
Kikyou sat up and placed her left hand on her head to stop the spinning.  
"I apologize for this, Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha smiled and stood up, keeping a strong grip on Kikyou to lift her to her feet.  
"Don't worry about it. You need rest."  
Kikyou looked at Inuyasha in confusion.  
"Why do you and the villagers say that I need rest? What happened to me?"  
"Well...that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see..." Inuyasha spoke but was interrupted by the shriek of an inhuman beast in the distance.

Kikyou's gaze quickly turned to the direction of the cry and Inuyasha began to growl. It was then that Inuyasha realized something that made his insides churn. Kikyou had the jewel with her!

"Damn!" Inuyasha snarled, positioning himself in front of her, crouched and ready.

Kikyou, now completely lost, reached back for her arrows only to find that there were none in her quiver. Her bow was missing as well. She looked around frantically to see her bow was lying on the ground several feet in front of Inuyasha and that her arrows were scattered along the ground. She stopped for a minute, her arrows scattered across the ground was an understandable thing, and she had blacked out. She looked at her bow, lying on the ground in an awkward position, as if it had fallen off because she had been moved...

"INUYASHA!!" Kikyou screamed as she felt someone, or something, grab her arms and hold them tightly behind her back.

Inuyasha spun around to feel the blunt force of an unseen object hit him, knocking him back several feet and then sent smashing into a tree.

Kikyou struggled to free herself from the grip of what appeared to be nothing but failing miserably with each movement she made.

"Inuya...sha!! Leave me!!" Kikyou cried, straining against the constricting force restraining her and slowly raising her from the ground.

Inuyasha forced his way back to his feet, his eyes filled with rage and pure hatred for the creature that had struck him.

"Show yourself!" Inuyasha's golden eyes scanned frantically for any sign of movement. Then, for only a spilt second, he caught a glimpse of a blur pass to his right. He slashed, hitting air. He stood for a moment, when he felt the creature's presence behind him. "Damn coward!!!" Inuyasha leapt into the air, his ankle being badly scratched then air dashed back down. "SANKON TESSO!!!"

Bright orange streaks of light cut through the darkness of the forest, and struck the unseen life form. Blood splattered onto Inuyasha's face and gi as he landed on the forest floor, his left ankle wounded from the beast's attack. The creature let out a strange, gurgling wail, like a cat drowning in a river. Inuyasha held his ears, wincing in pain as the screeching continued. Kikyou clenched her teeth, hoping against hope for a miracle to stop the horrible sound.

Just then, a bright pink light emerged from Kikyou's chest. Kikyou cracked open her left eye to see the light growing brighter and brighter. Her eyes widened and she quickly glanced over to Inuyasha, who was on his knees, scratching frantically at his sensitive ears. Seeing his suffering was raising the rage she had held in throughout her life. She was not to show emotion for they could be taken advantage of, but, she loved Inuyasha and this was far too much to take without a fight.

"Unhand me, demon!!" She shouted, the light tearing the air around her and cutting her binds. Blood splattered everywhere, staining her gi with what looked to be blue paste. Inuyasha glanced up and slowly released his ears to find out that the noise had stopped.

The creature was now visible. A water demon had finally fallen to the temptation of the Shikon no Tama and was going to meet the same fate as all other demons that had tried to take it from Kikyou.

Inuyasha grinned and flexed his fingers, his sharp claws gleaming in the dawn light. The creature began to flee as Kikyou fell to her knees. Inuyasha let out a laugh and leapt into the air, drawing back his right hand. "Hmph! Nice try...but no one can defeat me!" Inuyasha air dashed at an angle and waited until he was practically on top of the demon before unleashing his attack. "It's OVER! SANKON TESSO!!!"

Inuyasha's attack tore through the watery flesh of the demon. It let out a scream, shattering the silence of the morning and knocking Inuyasha back, then fell into a puddle of its own fluid.

Inuyasha landed on the ground and limped to Kikyou with concern in his eyes. Kikyou looked over at him as he drew near and smiled.

Inuyasha smiled back and held out his left hand.

"Are you all right?"

Kikyou took his hand and allowed him to help her to her feet and smiled.

"Yes...I thank you." The two stood there in the morning light for a few minutes, gazing into each other's eyes. Then, Kikyou realized what was happening and snapped her hand away nervously. "My apologies."

"No...don't be." Inuyasha said softly, his voice cracking slightly.

Kikyou looked at him, blush slightly covering her cheeks.

"Inu...Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha leaned in close to Kikyou, his face turning red and his heart beating quickly. He was going to swallow his fear and do it! He was determined! He neared her lips, the very lips that he had wanted to kiss since he befriended her.

"Lady Kikyou?" A male voice said in a questionable tone.

Inuyasha pulled away just as a man walked up. Kikyou cleared her throat and fixed her hair.

"Yes. I am Lady Kikyou. May I assist you?"

The man bowed respectfully with a smile then glanced over to Inuyasha and began to examine him.

"You gotta problem?"

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou whispered sharply, glaring over at him.

"Oh no, not a problem. Just thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. Age is taking its hold and I heard about the..."

Inuyasha coughed, distracting Kikyou and the man's attention.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"Nothing. We need to head back to the village. That sister of yours will be upset if you aren't there."

Inuyasha grabbed Kikyou's hand and pulled her onto his back and leapt into the air toward the village, leaving the old man behind. Kikyou was completely confused now, and annoyance was beginning to settle in. Why would no one tell her what "accident" she was involved with?

Inuyasha rushed back to the village and set Kikyou down in front of her hut with a smile on his face. Kikyou did not smile back, but gave him a stern look that sent chills down Inuyasha's spine.

"Listen...Kikyou...meet me tonight at the peer. We can talk then." Inuyasha said softly, his voice hinting reluctance and-to Kikyou's surprise-fear.

Kikyou nodded and gave Inuyasha a smile to ease his worry.

"I shall meet you just after sundown."

"All right..." Inuyasha spoke softly and dashed off.

Kikyou looked up at the sky and gave a determined nod.

"Finally...I shall finally discover what everyone is hiding from me."

"SISTER!!!" Kaede's familiar voice rang out over the late morning silence and Kikyou soon felt her self being forced to the ground in an embrace.

"Sister Kaede!" Kikyou blurted out in surprise as she looked down at her young sister.

"Where were you? You went away! You said it was dangerous outside at night and you went without telling me! I was so frightened!"  
Kikyou stood up and pried Kaede from her waist then gave her young sister an odd look.  
"Why were you frightened? You should know that I shall never leave you alone."  
Kaede looked away for a moment then turned to Kikyou with a beaming smile that further increased Kikyou's suspicions about the secret being kept from her.  
"Come, big sister, you promised you would help me with the Sacred Water Rite today." Kaede pulled on Kikyou's arm.  
Kikyou sighed and followed.  
"I suppose I may have...but..." Kikyou began to think to herself.  
_But why do I not remember this? _


	3. Chapter Three

Sorry it took so long to update it, I have a lot of stories going at the moment. 5 infact(including this one). I hope you enjoy it. 

Chapter Three  
  
Kaede's request was to be filled. Kikyou gathered several herbs as well as two fair sized buckets and told Kaede to bring the garments that she would change into. Kaede happily did as she was instructed and skipped along the path in front of Kikyou.

"I hope I can be just like you, big sister!" Kaede exclaimed cheerfully.

Kikyou smiled.

"You shall, Kaede, if that is what you desire, then you shall."

"Sister Kikyou, do you remember Mother?" Kaede asked suddenly, catching Kikyou off guard.

Kikyou thought for a moment, her mind wondering why she would bring up their parents all of a sudden.

"Aye, Kaede. I do remember our mother. Not well, mind you, buy I remember her."

Kaede turned around, walking backwards so she could look at Kikyou.

"Could you tell me about her?"

Kikyou stopped and gazed at Kaede. She was growing up before her eyes and the thought of that made her heart ache. Kikyou looked into Kaede's eager eyes and felt a small lump rise into her throat. She remembered their mother, yes, she had not lied, but to hear Kaede wanting to know about her made Kikyou feel saddened. Just how much did Kaede wish to know about their mother? How could she tell Kaede how their mother had passed away?

"Our mother was very kind." Kikyou spoke as she began to walk once more, entering the forest and leading Kaede to the river. "She had dark hair and brown eyes, just like we do."

"What about Father?" Kaede asked quickly.

"Well...Father had dark brown hair." Kikyou replied. Kaede smiled at Kikyou as she continued to speak. It was not until they had reached the spring that Kaede asked a question Kikyou feared she would.

"How did our parents go away? Some of the villagers say that a demon did not take them away from us."

Kikyou's stomach tightened. Should she tell the truth or lie to her only sister? Kikyou's mind scrambled for an answer to give Kaede.

"Kaede...I would rather not speak of it. Forgive me."

"So it was a demon." Kaede blurted out to Kikyou's surprise. "I see...You face demons every day and it hurts you. I shall not ask again, sister Kikyou." Kaede smiled.

Kikyou smiled back and set the buckets down and began to instruct Kaede in the procedures of the Sacred Water Rite. Kaede did as she was instructed and it worked almost like a chilled bath, next to the chanting and the fact that she was cleansing herself with herbs for her work as a priestess. When Kikyou poured the last bucket of river water and an herbal mix of angelica, cedar, and chamomile, Kaede exited the river and put on her new white gi and red pants. She beamed at her sister who nodded with pride.

"I hope I can remember all of that, big sister." Kaede said happily.

Kikyou smiled and gathered their things.

"You shall, Kaede, you shall."

Kikyou gave Kaede a hug when a noise from a tree caught her attention. She spun around, keeping Kaede close with her right hand, and began to scan the area. The noise came again. Kaede clutched onto Kikyou's leg. Kikyou grabbed one of the buckets and kept it in front of her chest incase something decided to attack. A wooden bucket would do little for her but at least it would weaken the blow.

"Kikyou?" Inuyasha's voice rose from the tree. "It's me..."

Kikyou let out a sigh of relief and set the bucket down.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?"

He jumped from the branches and landed smoothly before Kikyou and Kaede.

"I was fishing downriver and I noticed the herbs so I came up here and saw you doing something in the water."

Kaede's eyes grew large and she shrieked. Inuyasha quickly covered his ears and gave Kikyou a confused look. Kikyou began to chuckle but held most of it in.

"You are going to be punished by the gods, Inuyasha. No man is to watch the Sacred Water Rite because the god's and goddesses will punish them. Is that not so, big sister?"

Kikyou tried to keep a serious face and nodded.

"Inuyasha, allow me to ask for you to be pardoned." She said, trying to hold in her laughter. She had never heard Kaede scream as she had. Inuyasha nodded then looked down to Kaede.

"Don't worry, shrimp, I didn't see anything of interest so don't go getting your hopes up."

Kaede's eyes grew even wider and she dashed off toward the village.

"You are a monster, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out behind Kaede's back then looked to Kikyou. "So how does this, "asking for forgiveness" thing work?" He asked roughly.

"Do not fret over such things. I shall take care of it." She said with a small smile. "I just have to pray and give an offering of great values and hope that they accept my sacrifice."

"WHAT!!?" Inuyasha blurted out. "I won't let you!" He grabbed her and held her close.

Kikyou's eyes were wide with confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha gulped and let her go, hoping his face was not red.

"Nothing. Just kidding around."

Kikyou nodded and gave him a smile.

"Well...while we are alone, would you mind telling me what this big secret is that everyone is hiding from me?"

Inuyasha gulped then nodded.

"Yeah...I'll tell you if you'll walk with me through the forest."

Kikyou stood there, thinking about his offer. She did not have her bow and quiver so she was somewhat defenseless against an attack but Inuyasha had shown that he knows his way through battles in the past even if the enemy out numbers him. She looked to the bucket and nodded.

"All right, Inuyasha. A walk through the forest would do me well to relax my nerves."

Inuyasha smiled and the two walked along the forest path. The first few minutes were silent but Kikyou cleared her throat and jolted Inuyasha.

"Um...Kikyou...I want to start out by saying I'm sorry." Kikyou nodded. "A few months back...there was an accident. A demon took my form and tricked you into leaving the village with the jewel. I had been attacked by the same demon only he took your form and struck from afar." Inuyasha stated. "I went looking for you, I wanted to know what I did to make you angry. So, when I saw you in the field just standing there, I thought I finally had the chance to ask. I ran a few steps and I saw something charging you from behind. It looked like me!"

"I ran toward you to stop him but he had jumped into the air already. I took to the sky as well and watched as he used one of my attacks. I did the same and knocked his attack up just enough so that you would not be cut in two. He dashed off before I could catch him but you were unconscious and bleeding pretty badly. I took you to the village and let them heal you but some of them blamed me for your injury, so I went into hiding."

"Then, I heard that you had gone missing. So I went out and searched for you and found you lying on the side of the road. I thought you had died...I was...scared."

Kikyou placed a hand on his cheek and stroked his face with her thumb.

"Inuyasha..." He looked at her with his golden eyes. "I...I do not know how to say this to you, but I must..."

He closed his eyes and lowered his head, his ears drooped slightly and he sighed.

"I'm sorry..."

"No..." she stated quickly. "I...love you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's ears pricked up. "You...love me?"

Kikyou nodded and smiled.

"I do."

He leaned in close, his eyes gentle.

"I've loved you since you spared me that day, so long ago."

Kikyou leaned in closer and smiled. Inuyasha closed his eyes and pressed his lips gently against hers. Warmth shot through his body as he could feel Kikyou responding to his touch. Kikyou's heart was racing, she loved him and she could no longer deny it. The world around them fell apart and all that remained was the two of them, together, for a rare moment in time that Kikyou did not want to end.

They slowly drew apart and gazed into each other's eyes. Kikyou's face was flushed and Inuyasha could not hold back the smile that had formed on his lips. Kikyou smiled as well, her face slowly returning to its normal color. Inuyasha picked her up into his arms and leapt into the trees and jumped from treetop to treetop as he returned her to the village. His heart was singing to the gods, he was so happy. Kikyou, too, felt the impact of his happiness and could not help but kiss his cheek as they went. Kikyou only hoped that this would not affect the demon attacks as they strived to obtain the Shikon no tama that hung around her neck.


End file.
